A Troublesome Threesome
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Written for the Threesome Fic Challenge. Dorrien mistakenly gets interviewed by Dannyl and Tayend, who are searching for a suitable candidate for a threesome. Tayend/Dorrien/Dannyl.


**A Troublesome Threesome**

_(This was written for the threesome fic challenge! It took many re-writes, but eventually I finished it :D I'd like to thank Jaycest for her terrific patience and suggestions in helping me write this, and reading all my terrible original drafts!) _

**

* * *

**

For a long time, Dorrien had intended to pay his friend Dannyl a visit at his new house in Imardin. However when he finally _did_ make time to call over, it was to be greeted by the sight of a fancy golden sign outside the door, which read:

**Wanted:**

A charming, energetic and adventurous young man willing to take part in some adult fun.

**Must:**

Be between the age of 20-35

Be intelligent and sociable

Like wine and reading

Have a glossy mass of hair

**Must NOT:**

Be taller than Lord Dannyl

Be handsomer than Tayend of Tremmelin

Be afraid of lads

All applicants should write their names down on the list provided, and we will arrange a meeting with you as soon as possible.

Yours graciously,

_Lord Dannyl_

_Tayend of Tremmelin _

_XXX_

Dorrien had been utterly shocked to read such a shameless display of impropriety. But what had stunned him even more was how many names were already written on the list. He quickly scanned it and saw that quite a few magicians and noblemen had already signed their names. Dorrien chuckled, and wondered what exactly the position would entail.

"_Dorrien!" _An excited voice called out as the door was opened, and a slender, elegantly dressed man dashed out of the house to greet him.

"Oh, ah… Hello Tayend," Dorrien replied in a flustered tone, as he tried to stop his face from burning. Had the Elyne been _spying_ on him from inside the house all this time? Dorrien cursed himself for lingering too long in front of the sign, and giving Tayend the wrong impression.

As if Tayend had read his mind, he hurriedly explained, "I happened to see you when I looked out the window just now!" He pitched his voice slightly lower as he continued, "I couldn't help but notice you showed quite an interest in our sign! Would you like to come in, and we can have a little chat about what exactly is… ah… required of the position?"

Dorrien felt slightly uneasy at the way Tayend's eyes roamed appraisingly over his body. "Actually… I have to… go someplace to… do something…" He protested weakly.

"I see," Tayend grinned, as he moved alarmingly closer to Dorrien, and whispered softly, "Don't be frightened! Nobody has to know about any of this… Dannyl and I are _very_ discreet about our private lives. So why don't you come in, and we can discuss this all over some wine?"

Before Dorrien could make another feeble excuse, the scholar had clutched him firmly by the arm, and was steering him into the house. He was directed into the spacious living room, and ushered into a comfortable seat beside the large, white-stoned fireplace.

Abruptly Dorrien's focus was brought back to the handsome scholar, who had sprawled out casually on the long couch opposite him. He returned Tayend's amiable smile, and took in his fancy tightly-fitted clothing. Dorrien suppressed a chuckle at the frivolity of Elyne men. However, he had to admit that Tayend's garments really complimented his slender figure, and even the bright colours, which would look hideous on many men, flattered this charming scholar. But Tayend seemed to misinterpret the Healer's glances, and his grin began to grow predatory. Dorrien resisted the image that rose to his mind of a leech wanting to suck its victim dry.

Thankfully Lord Dannyl strode into the room and broke the awkward silence. "Hello Dorrien!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Are you applying for the position we advertised?" He didn't quite manage to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Dorrien shook his head furiously, and answered in a strangled voice, "Actually Tayend dragged me in here!" He thought he caught a look of disappointment flicker across the other magician's face. The Healer was flattered by this, and felt an unexpected quiver of fondness for Dannyl. The older magician had always been extremely friendly with him, and his quick humour always made him a welcome companion. However, lately Rothen had warned Dorrien to be wary of spending too much time with Dannyl and his "little minx of an assistant" (as Rothen referred to Tayend). Apparently Rothen feared that Dorrien would pick up deviant habits if he spent too much time around wayward lads.

Dannyl turned to Tayend and shot him a small disapproving scowl, before pushing his lover's legs off the couch so he could sit down next to him. The scholar looked slightly less composed, but still in animated spirits as he reclined in his seat, and crossed his tightly-clad legs.

Tayend patiently explained, "Dorrien was eyeing up the list, clearly he couldn't decide whether or not he was brave enough to sign up. So I gallantly came to his rescue, and escorted him inside. And I must say, he's _exactly_ what I had in mind," Tayend added with relish.

Dannyl gave a small chuckle, and looked immensely pleased that Dorrien was interested in the advertisement. But seeing Dorrien's discomfort, he quickly poured him a glass of wine from the low wooden table in front of them. Handing the glass to Dorrien, he said soothingly, "Don't worry, we won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with." Catching Tayend's unruly smirk at these words, Dannyl amended, "Well, _I_ won't at least, but I can't promise that Tayend will behave like a gentleman."

The scholar looked all the more impetuous at Dannyl's words, and winked slyly. "Oh, don't worry; I know _exactly_ how Dorrien wants me to behave."

The Healer was mortified at Tayend's enthusiasm, and he quickly glanced at the other magician to discern his reaction. He perceived that Dannyl was somewhat irritated by Tayend's blatant display of affection for another man, but he seemed to be trying to contain his annoyance.

At any rate, the tall magician leant back in his seat and observed Dorrien closely before asking,"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? Just to confirm that you are suitable for the position."

Dorrien was trying to find words to politely explain that he didn't want the position, when Tayend curtly interrupted, "Are you athletic?"

The Healer realised with exasperation that there was no way he could escape from this situation. As he accepted this, he felt a surge of resolve. He would play along with Tayend's little game, and conceal his own misgivings.

"I'm _very_ athletic, as a matter of fact," Dorrien responded assertively. "It's just a shame these robes cover everything up."

Tayend evidently was taken aback by the young man's sudden confidence, and it was only after a few moments of stunned silence that he probed in an innocent tone, "Oh! Would you be willing to show us a sample?"

Dorrien felt a distinct pleasure that he had surprised this poised, self-assured Elyne. He lowered his own voice suggestively and answered, "You'll get to see _whatever_ you like so long as I get the position."

Dannyl spoke to Tayend, and it sounded a lot like he was reprimanding his lover. "Tayend, I'm not sure it's fair to discuss these matters so early in the interview. Can't we treat Dorrien in the same respectful way we treated the other applicants?"

Tayend ignored the magician's reproach and replied merrily, "Oh yes! I do believe I was _very_ well behaved with everybody so far… even though I had to put up with Lord Larkin practically _throwing_ himself at you Dannyl. I don't think he fully realised that the position would involve him having to sleep with _me_ as well. And Lord Osen was very peculiar about the whole situation; he seemed rather keen on using an office rather than a bedroom for our activities. He was also incredibly interested in role-playing. I can only presume he was hoping to satisfy some outrageous fantasy of his, by making us dress up as Akkarin and Lorlen for his amusement." Tayend added roguishly.

"Honestly Tayend, you were rather rude to Lord Osen about that. I don't think it was necessary to pry into his life so deeply, especially seeing as you hadn't planned on accepting him for the position anyway-"

"Oh speaking of positions!" Tayend exclaimed boisterously, "We need to find out what sort of preferences Dorrien has." He shot a languid wink in the Healer's direction, and Dorrien did his best to remain unfazed. The scholar continued to Dannyl pointedly, "Why don't you go and fetch those new, ah, _toys_, you invented, and show them to our remarkable little guest here?"

Dannyl scowled at being ordered about like a servant, and retorted tetchily, "Fine. But if you try to "sample" Dorrien while I'm gone, I'm going to choose Yaldin for the role instead. I'm sure you won't be so keen on_ him_." He strode fumingly out of the room.

The moment the tall magician was gone; Tayend sprang out of his seat with extraordinary swiftness and bounded over to the bookshelf. He made an elaborate display of bending over while he hunted for a particular book. Dorrien could only assume that this exhibit was for his enjoyment, and indeed he couldn't help but fasten his eyes on Tayend's backside. Those trousers certainly didn't leave much to the imagination.

The Elyne quickly found what he was searching for, straightened himself, and sauntered gracefully over to perch himself on the armrest of Dorrien's chair. The Healer was startled by Tayend's sudden close proximity, but he was determined to remain cool and unperturbed. He did his best to keep his gaze on Tayend's face, and not his legs.

Tayend smiled indulgently as he flicked through the heavy book, and finally found what he was looking for. He gripped the volume steadily as he held it in front of Dorrien.

"So," He asked with uncontrollable glee, "What do you think? Have you tried out many of these?"

Dorrien gazed at the open pages in disbelief. They were covered with numerous images; each one depicting two undressed men in various intimate positions. Heat rushed to his face as he realised what exactly the men in the pictures were doing.

"Oh! There's no need to be embarrassed," Tayend assured him smoothly. "We can try them all out if you like! Of course you'll have to share me with Dannyl, so I hope you don't mind." His voice lowered as he whispered provocatively and indicated one of the pictures. "Actually, this one here is a particular favourite of mine… Why don't I demonstrate?"

Without pausing for an answer, the Elyne clambered nimbly onto Dorrien's lap, and positioned his hands on his shoulders for support. The Healer gaped in shock at having Tayend contentedly straddling his thighs, with a self-satisfied grin across his face, and his eyes glinting with unconcealed desire. Dorrien felt a strange jolt of horror tinged with excitement at Tayend's wanton behaviour, and exclaimed loudly at him to get off. But what alarmed him the most was how his own body responded with gratification to Tayend's actions. Ashamed of the wild feelings and thoughts he was having, Dorrien forcefully seized the writhing scholar around the waist and hauled him off his lap. He leapt out of his seat, leaving Tayend in a sprawled heap on the chair, wearing a satisfied expression.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" The scholar panted feverishly, his face glowing with passion.

Dorrien had no response, other than to slowly back away from the crazed Elyne. He didn't trust himself to be able to stop Tayend if he jumped at him again, so he decided it would be safest if he left the house immediately.

Just then, Lord Dannyl re-entered the living room clutching a large box. He glanced at Tayend, slumped on the chair and breathing heavily, with his hair in disarray and his usually impeccable clothes rumpled. He beamed joyously at Dannyl.

"Dorrien was _very_ eager to get started; he simply couldn't keep his hands off me while you were gone! We should _definitely_ choose him for the role."

Dannyl looked acutely wounded that Dorrien hadn't waited for him before he had started playing around with Tayend. He sighed in resignation, and opened the box he had brought with him.

"Well, here are the "toys", as Tayend so deftly calls them. Would you two like to use them now?" He strode over to Dorrien and let him take a look inside the box.

The sight of the contents was too much for the Healer to handle. He hastily took several steps backwards before spinning around, and making a reckless dash to the front door. He stumbled out onto the street, and ran as fast as he could away from the house.

"He'll be back," Tayend announced loftily to a stunned Dannyl.

* * *

The next day, Dannyl found a short note that had been pushed through the letterbox. It was addressed to him, and read:

_I'm willing to take the position, if it hasn't already been filled. But only on these conditions:_

_1. You make sure that my father NEVER finds out._

_2. You never show me those "toys" again, or try to make me use them._

_3. I get to keep Tayend on a leash._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dorrien_

* * *

_Alright... I was asked for more dirty fics, and hopefully this was dirty enough for you! Let me know what you thought, because I need to know if readers want me to tame my writing down a bit, or if you enjoy me trying out a bit of dirtiness. So please review and share your views! ;D  
_


End file.
